Half-Blood Prophecy
by bluegirl14
Summary: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Danny Fenton. All three half bloods. All three heros. All three have faced great evil. When all three's enemy's come together, it is up to Percy, Harry, Danny, and their friends to stop them, before it is to late. I only own the plot. The gods that do own these characters are: Butch Hartman, Rick Riordan, and J.K Rowling.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of the internets, I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!! I, ONCE AGAIN, HAVE AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER FANFIC AND CAN NOT HELP BUT WRITE IT DOWN. Don't worry, but I am going update my other fanfics soon, but I had been holding off on this one because I had to do some research over Percy Jackson. I do like the books, but I just needed a refresher. So, thats all for now, so bye!**

Clockwork was watching, as always, some event in the world. As his body turned into a baby, he looked up, and called out,

"You can come in, I know that you are there." Two green skinned, one eyed, purple robed ghost, the Observants, floated in. Like their name suggests, they observe everything that happens is the past, present, and future of the ghost zone and earth. They where also massave annoyances.

"Clockwork, we have a problem on our hands, and you need to fix it." The first one stated. The second one shook his head (eye?)

"Vlad Plasmius is going to-"

"I am aware of what is happening. And I also know you are going to tell me to not let Daniel get involved alone. And I will not let him. Now, would you like to observe the outside of my tower." Clockwork, turning into his adult form, looked over at three windows.

One had a boy with black hair, green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead. Blood, sweat, and durt all mixed together on the boys face, and his face was twisted in aggony. The boy was in a grave yard, fighting of agains a man with no hair or nose, red slits for eyes, and pale skin in dark robes.

The second window held a boy with black hair, light green eyes, and an orange shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood_ on it. He was under a guiant bronze globe, holding it up with his bare hands, gray streaks starting to come in from his head.

The third window showed a boy with (shocker) black hair, blue eyes, and a white shirt with red trimming and red oval. He was fighting off agaist a man with blue skin, red eyes, white flaims for hair, and a black and white jumpsuit with a cape. There was a small trail of blood dribbling down the boys mouth, and he had very promadent bags under his eyes.

Clockwork looked at the windows, a glunt if something in his eyes. Pride.

"It is time. Three boys of the blood half, will be crushed under the world staff. Three of the hair black, will figure out what they lack. If the can work together, then they will be the world defeners. Good luck boys, you are going to need it."

 **And thats all for now. So, what Clockwors said will come into play later, and is sort of the plot. I am going to atempt to have a regular update scedual, with one thing being updated every other day starting today** **. Oh boy. I honestly have a horible memory, so this is going to get some taking use to. And I have school, so expect this in the afternoon. Lol, what have I put on myself. Alright, one more thing, if you have not noticed, then if you have not read/watched up to _The Titan's Curse_ for Percy Jackson, _Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire_ for Harry Potter, and the end of season 2 for Danny Phantom, massave spoilers are up ahead. And it wont hurt to start reading the next in the series and start watching season 3 of Danny Phantom. Thats all for now. Bye!** **-bluegirl14**


	2. Inportant notice

**Hey guys. I'm getting a new phone, so none of my storys are goring to bw updated for a little bit. Also, stories will be updated soon. I am just looking over some things. And also, ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Yah! So, see you guys soon, and look out for updates soon. Bye. bluegirl14**


	3. A Wise Persons Warning

**Hello people of the internet! I am finaly back, and better than ever. So, the little brake took longer than I would have liked, but I can explain that. It did take me a couple days with my phone because I switched from a Sangsun to an iPhone, but it has better quality. But, then I wanted to stay off to finish my first quarter of school, cus my grades had dropped and I wanted to get that up, then I could not, for the life of me finish writing this. I just don,t know why. But that is over, so enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys soon.**

 **Amity Park:**

 **Third Person POV:**

Danny was sitting with Jazz at the Nasty Burger, waiting for Sam and Tucker, so that they could start their Team Phantom meeting. Just as Danny was about to call Tucker, they bustled through the doors and sat down at the booth that Danny and Jazz were at. Sam looked like she was about to punch someone, and Tucker looked scared for his life.

"What happened?" Jazz asked. Sam glared over at Tucker, who sat beside Danny and shook her head.

"Someone thought it would be a good idea to turn down the heat in my greenhouse and now one of my plants are dead." There was the sound of metal hitting flesh and Tucker yelping in pain.

"I said that I was sorry, and I offered to buy you a new plant," Tucker said, holding his shin in pain. Sam just glared harder.

"The plant costs more than your house does, and it's from Scotland."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" Tucker said sheepishly. He's broke. Why did he offer to buy Sam a new plant?

"Not that I don't love to talk about dead plants, but can we order? I'm starving." They always waited for everyone to get there before ordering for a meeting. It was just how they rolled. Danny was getting up to order their food when a flash of white light erupted around them, and they were standing in Clockwork's tower.

"Clockwork. What is it." Clockwork turned to them, switching from his elder form to his baby from, a frown on his face. Something was wrong.

"Daniel, we have a problem. I believe that Vladimir is going to make an agreement with some bad people, and you need to stop him before anything worse happens," Clockwork started, showing him a screen with Vlad, in his human form, walking onto a white party boat with something written on the side. Princess Andromeda.

"Where is he?" Sam asked. From what they could see, that wasn't anywhere around them.

"New York City. You three," Clockwork pointed to Sam, Tucker, and Danny, "will go to New York to stop Vladimir, along with others there. Jasmine will stay here to look after the town while Daniel is away. Do not worry about your parents or bags, I have both under control. There is a portal coming soon, so I recommend getting a move on soon." Danny looked over to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. All three had confident looks on their faces, and Danny nodded. They were ready. All of them.

"We are ready. Jazz, good luck, and please make sure that Dad does not blast an ghosts to bad while I'm gone." Jazz rolled her head, but nodded all the same. Clockwork clicked a button on his staff, and a giant clock hand swung up around them, and they dissapeared.

 **Camp Half Blood**

 **Percy POV:**

How is it that I am the only person on the face of the Earth that can somehow manage to find a white-haired kid in spandex fighting a kid in robes and round glasses with a glowing stick. How did I find myself here? Well, it started out with me and my friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, looking for this kid, Nico Di Angelo, who ran away when he found out his older sister Bianca died in the desert while fighting this giant robot that Hephaestus built. That and skeletons crawling out of the ground. His father is Hades, God of the Underworld, by the way.

Anyway, I was walking through the woods when I heard branches snapping. Automatically, I drew my sword and turned to the direction that I hear the snaps coming from. As I started creeping forward, I could hear voices that I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" Said a voice.

"I don't know, but man. This place gives Lake Eerie a run for its money." Said another, deeper voice stated.

"Shhh." said a third voice. It was quiet in an instant, then I heard talking and rustling of leaves. More people were in the woods. I could distantly hear voices, but not at all what they were saying. I was going to go see what the voices were at when green light soared through the only part of the forest ahead of me that I could see. There was a grunt, than more light, red this time, someone saying something along the lines of 'expelliarmus', then a thunk of something heavy.

"What the bloody hell are you?" Said a heavily accented British voice.

"I could be asking you the same thing," the third voice shot back, "I don't think the light should be coming out of a stick, and grabbing an ecto gun out of my hand." Ecto what? I must of said that out loud, because all voices shut off automatically. There goes being stealthy. Good job, Jackson.

I started creeping through the underbush and trees, and found myself in between two groups of equally strange people. I crept over to an opening in front of me, and saw a white haired kid in spandex, a black haired girl with somehow VIOLET eyes, a coconut skinned boy with a PDA (who has those still?), and three people with black robes that looked like Hades and glowing sticks. All of them had backpacks on, but Spandex Kid and his friends had silver and green thermos' clipped to theirs. If my life was not wierd already, then this would freak me out, but this is my life we are talking about. But the one thing that I didn't understand was how they got there.

 **Forest**

 **Third Person POV:**

After taking a portkey from The Burrow to America, Harry felt very dizzy. And if it was not for the fact that Harry was on edge, Dumbledore had never told them who he was supposed to find. And that unnerved him. But what made him the most nervous was the fact that the place they were in reminded him intiarly of the Forbidden Forest. But he always found a way inside of it.

 **(A/N: seriously, it is literally not even a thing he is seen in at least once in each book.)**

"It's strange how much this place looks like The Forbidden Forest." **(A/N: It has monsters and all!!)** Ron said. They continued walking until they came to a small opening, where Harry was surprised to find three kids their age, one of which had white hair, holding a gun. The boy, startled shot the gun, which hit Harry in the chest, which had the same coloring as the Arvada Kadavera Curse, and he fell back with a grunt. Hermione pointed her wand, and said

"Expelliarums!" The gun fell from the boys hand, which landed on the grass with a _thunk_.

"What the bloody hell are you?" Ron exclaimed. The boy gave them a bord tone and said,

""I could be asking you the same thing. I don't think the light should be coming out of a stick, and grabbing an ecto gun out of my hand." He said, pointing to the gun that laied of the grass.

"Ecto what?" Said a voice from within the trees. All of them where quiet after that, all think the same thing. _Who was that?_ Then there was the sound of rustling, and a boy with black hair and tan skin wearing a orange shirt and shorts, wealding a bronze sword walked through the underbrush, and looked around at Harry and his friends and the other kids. Then he looked at them again, and said,

"Who are you, and how did you get here?"

 **Ok guys, that was the chapter! So, I'm taking going to focus more on this story instead of my other ones, because you guys seem to have liked this one more than my others, so just expect this one to (hopefully) be updated more. And also, any suggestions that you might have are always appreciated, and I look forward to hearing them. So, that's about it for now, so I'll see you al soon.** **Bye,** **bluegirl14.**


	4. The Meeting of the Legends

**Hey guys! Sorry, the update took longer than what I was planning. But you guys haven't started ranting spamming the comments yet, so... yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Forest**

 **Third Person POV:**

Danny was instantly wary of the orange shirt boy. Something was off about him. And it didn't help that he had a sword in his hand. The stick trio looked just as wary as he felt. But, looking at Sam and Tucker, they looked calm. Or at least, as calm as a teenager meeting an unusual and suspicious guy in the woods can be.

"I'm Tucker and these are my friends Sam and Danny," Tucker said, completely ignorant of the of the sword in orange shirt boy's hand. Almost like they could not see it.

The girl with the stick trio tentatively spoke up.

"I'm Hermione, and they are Harry," she pointed to the black haired boy, "and Ron," she pointed to the redhead.

"I'm Percy, and what are you doing here, might I ask."

 **Camp Half Blood**

 **Percy POV:**

"We sorta... stumbled in here," said Danny. His friends rolled there eyes's like it was a joke. I could hear the sarcasm in the answer, but I didn't point it out. Danny was 100% different than everyone else, that much was obvious. White hair that would put snow to shame and green eyes that literally glow, you can't come across this every day. His friends are not as strange. The girl had raven locks like Danny, cut into a bob, with a ponytail at the top. She had hard purple(?) eyes, She was wearing a black crop top with a purple circle in the middle, black and neon green skirt that cut off just above the knee, with purple that went into a pair of black and metal goth boots. The other boy had a strange tast in color choice. He looked like a traffic light. A red beret, yellow long sleeved shirt, and green pants, along with brown boots, he defenently was special when it came to color. Glasses sat on his face, in front of his cyan (what is with these eye colors?) eyes. They defenently were a pack of strange people. Plus I get the same feeling from Danny that I got when Nico summoned the skeleton army things. Death. And that unnerves me.

"Us too," said the girl from the stick trio. They, on the other hand, were more normal than Danny and his friends, but not by a lot. Black robes that had a red lining on the inside, and a red and gold lion of some sort on the right side. Along with a red and gold colored tie, and a gray vest, the boys had black pants, and the girl had a gray skirt. It defenently looked like school uniforms if you take away the robes. But that begged the question, what school were they from?

 **Wood**

 **Third Porson POV:**

Harry didn't trust anyone in these woods. It might have been the paranoia from the Tri-Wizard Games, and Voldemort being back, but trusting these people was a bad idea. And he knew bad ideas. So when Hermione said what their names were, it annoyed Harry greatly. Not only blabbing their names to people that they did not know, she did it without asking Ron and Harry first.

"Right, so you have no idea where you are? Like, at all?" the teen asked. The boy, Percy, looked quite a lot like Harry. With messy raven locks that never settled down, and lanky frames. But that was where the similarities ended. Percy had tan skin, while he had a pale complexion. Sea green eyes sweeping around the people in front of him. Harry found his own emerald green eyes glancing from person to person but landed back to Percy again. From what he could see, there was no dark mark on his forearm, but Harry could not risk it. Harry must have been giving Percy a dirty look because his expression grew darker. The worst part? He was staring straight at Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

 **So, how did you like the chapter? Good? Bad? Needs work? Let me know! I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. And Danny Phantom: The Verry Beginning should be up today. Wish me luck on that. And one more thing, I have another idea for a fanfic. It's different music (mainly from musicals) that I think could go along with the TV show, and some head cannons. Let me know what you think. That's about it. See you soon! Bye,**

 **blue.**


	5. Meeting Annabeth and Grover

**Hello, people of the internet! Welcome to the next installment of Half-Blood Prophecy. Thank you all for reading this, it really gives me a vote of confidence when you compliment it. But enough with the sappiness, on with the show!**

 **Edit: Hey guys! I'm editing this chapter because their were words in to that were messed up. Nothing majorly new.**

 **Forest**

 **Third Person:**

Percy kept staring at everyone. That was freaking Danny out. Sweeping his eyes at everyone, like trying to stare into their soles. He didn't trust them. And the feeling was mutual.

"I'm not sure where we are, but if you could show us out of these woods, then that would be great!" Que the mocking tone Danny has used so much, that it was practically his second language. Percy looked at him again, and something darker, more sinister, shown in his eyes.

"Right, so, if anyone can see this," he held up his sword, "Raise your hand." Danny raises his hand, and so did Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Sam and Tucker looked confused.

"Wait, why are you holding a baseball bat?" asked Tucker. Sam nodded her head, "yeah, and Danny, why have you been tense since we got here?" Danny paled.

 **Camp Half Blood**

 **Percy POV:**

So Sam and Tucker are mortals. And Danny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are not. Well, this is either a good thing, or a very bad thing. And, with my luck, it will most likely be a bad thing, but hey, the fates could cut me some slack.

"Well, this could either go well or very bad, but, what exactly are you four," I said, pointing at Danny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Danny and Harry immediately tensed up. Danny looked over my shoulder, to where Sam and Tucker were, and I knew something was up. Time to improvise.

"How about this, I tell you why I asked you if you can see this," I moved Riptide, "And you tell me what you-"

"Percy! Who are you talking to over there?" Grover called, walking through the trees and underbrush. Oh Gods, I forgot about them! How am I going to pull this off?

"I'm over here, and I found some people." I think. I soon heard the sounds of Annabeth and Grover making their way over to us, and a thought occurred to me. Grover can smell monsters, so if anyone is a monster, then you can get the jump on them before they hurt somebody. Nice plan, Jackson. Soon, Grover and Annabeth came into the clearing, and that's when things started to get… strange.

 **Forest**

 **Third person:**

The voices that Percy were calling came closer to the clearing, and Harry's suspicion on the guy dramatically raised. Why exactly was Percy, a person that they knew virtually nothing about, calling over more people that were just as unknown? 'It could be an ambush,' said a voice in the back of Harry's head. 'More people to take us out with. But they don't know, can't know, about magic. Right?' That didn't help anything.

People started crawling into the clearing, and Harry go a look at the people who the voices belonged to. There were two people, looking around the same ages as Harry's friends and him. One was a boy, and the other was a girl.

The girl had blonde hair with some gray streaks running through it, blending into the brightness of the blonde. She wore an orange shirt like (that Harry could only assume) Percy's, jean shorts, and a bronze chest plate. In her hand, she was holding a dagger of some sort, and strapped to her waist was a baseball cap. From what Harry could remember from his cousin, Dudley, talking about at home, it was an American baseball teams logo. But for who, Harry couldn't tell.

The boy had a fairly pale complexion, with wiry ginger hair hidden beneath an orange and yellow hat. He wore an orange 'Camp Half Blood' shirt like Percy and Annabeth, put the only part that actually got Harry's attention was the goat legs that took up his lower body. Ginger hair covered the legs, and a wooden pipe pan was strapped to his side. And Harry was not the only one that noticed the different limbs.

"Am I crazy, or does Ginger over their have goat legs?" Danny stated. Any other time, Harry would have stated that there were two gingers, but now was not the time.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sam, Tucker, and Danny, meet Annabeth," he pointed to the blonde, "and Grover." He pointed to the fingered goat legend boy. "Annabeth and Grover, meet Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sam, Tucker, and Danny." Percy said, pointing at the people with the corresponding name. Annabeth's eyes stepped around everyone, but lingered on Danny, for what felt like hours, but was probably minutes, but moved. Grover, however, did not.

"Why does that one smell like death." Grover said, pointing to Danny.

 **All right guys, that is it for this chapter. If anyone wants to give any suggestions for anything, let me know in the comments, and I'll see what I can do. Sorry for the delay, this chapter had some issues being written. Mainly the plot, but I can work through it. Also, I might have a new fanfic idea, but it is really simple. Genderbent Harry Potter. Let me know if you guys want it before I waste my time writing it and nobody likes it. But, I would do it after I get the two stories that I have now finished, then move on. But, that's all for now, so, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	6. All Stories Are On Hold

**Hello people of the internet, this is a notice that all of both of my stories are going to be on hiatus throughout May, but only because I am going to attempt to Day all 31 days of Phanniemay! So, just letting you know that now. I am sorry that I have not been updating, but I have had some magic writers block, and at one point fording myself to type, but I just need something new to work with. So... that is really all I have to announce.**

 **Sneak peek of next episode of my two stories:**

 **Princess Andromeda**

 **No POV:**

A man in a pristine black suit and red tie walked through one of the docks on Long Island. The man was fair skinned, with a long and narrow face, cobalt-colored eyes, and grey hair pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

The man continued to walk down the dock, looking at the names of the boats. He stopped when he saw a white cruise ship with the name _Princess Andromeda_ on the side. A man in a hooded cloak appeared in the entrance.

"Vladimir. We were beginning to believe you were not going to show up."

The man, Vladimir, shook his head, walking into the entrance.

"Nonsense, my good man. I just had some... mishaps to deal with first," he explained, rubbing his shoulder, as if in pain. **(A/N: _cough Vlad and Danny beat_ the ectoplasm out of each other cough**

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin the meeting."

 **And**

Danny woke up to the sound of his mother knocking on his bedroom door.

 **Thank you for sticking with me though my nonexistent updates, guys. So, I will see you guys soon!**

 **-Blue**


End file.
